Halloween Engagement
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy can not wait to propose to his girlfriend. Gabriella does not know that Troy is going to propose to her on Halloween. Will Troy and Gabriella end up being engaged before Halloween is over? (Three Shot) On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Taylor told Gabriella that Halloween was the next day and asked her what she and Troy would be doing. Gabriella told her friend Taylor that she did not know what she and Troy would be doing tomorrow. Taylor then asked Gabriella if she wanted to do some thing with Troy. Gabriella told Taylor that she is going to find out if Troy has planned any thing for tomorrow. Gabriella then asked Taylor if she was going to do some thing with Chad tomorrow. Taylor told Gabriella that she does not know what her and Chad are going to do tomorrow. So they talked some more and then went to go find their boyfriends.

Mean while Troy was talking with his friend Chad about tomorrow. Chad asked Troy if he was going to do some thing with Gabriella tomorrow. Troy told Chad that he was going to do some thing with Gabriella tomorrow. Troy then told his friend Chad that he is going to propose to Gabriella tomorrow. Chad asked his friend Troy if he has gotten a ring. Troy said to his friend Chad that he does have the ring. Chad then asked his friend Troy why he would want propose to Gabriella on Halloween. Troy told Chad that he wanted the date to be easy for them to remember it. Troy asked Chad if he was doing some thing with Taylor tomorrow. Chad told Troy that he and Taylor are going to be doing some thing together tomorrow night. Chad told Troy he hopes to get Taylor to go with him to a haunted house.

Gabriella and Taylor found their boyfriends and saw them talking. Troy and Chad had finish talking and they saw their girlfriends come up to them. Troy and Chad gave their girlfriends a kiss on the lips. They close their lockers and left the school together. They went to their cars and got in to them. They left the school parking lot and were on the way home. Troy and Gabriella arrived at his house and parked the car. Troy turned his car off and they got out of it. Troy locked the car up and they went up to the house. They went in the house and upstairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella sat down on his bed and started doing their homework. An hour later they had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed.

Chad and Taylor arrived at his house. Chad parked the car and turned it off. They got out of the car and locked it up. Chad and Taylor went in to his house and upstairs to his bedroom. Chad and Taylor sat down on the bed and start doing their home work too. Taylor looked up from her homework and saw Chad looking at her. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad to stop looking at her and get back to doing his homework. Chad went back to doing his homework. Two hours later Chad and Taylor had finish their homework and were now doing some making out.

Troy and Gabriella finish making out and went down stairs to get a snack with a drink. They went in the kitchen and got their snack with a drink. Troy and his girlfriend left the kitchen and went to the living room to eat their snack. They went to the couch and sat down. Troy put the tv on and asked his girlfriend what she wanted to watch. Gabriella told her boyfriend that they could check the channels and see if their is any movies on to watch. So Troy check all the channels but their was not on and so he told his girlfriend that they can put a movie in and watch it. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what movie they were going to watch. Troy told his girlfriend that they are going to watch Mike And Dave Need Wedding Dates. So Gabriellla watched her boyfriend put the movie in the dvd player. Troy went back over to his girlfriend and sat down next to her. Troy then started the movie. Troy and his girlfriend ate their snack and watched the movie.

Chad and Taylor had finished making out and were now down stairs in the kitchen. They had finish their snack and took a sip of their drink. They left the kitchen and went back upstairs to Chad's bedroom. Taylor grabbed her back pack and told her boyfriend that she should head home. Chad told his girlfriend that he would give her a ride home. So they left his bedroom and went back down stairs. Chad grabbed his car keys and they left the house. Chad locked the house up and went to the car. They got in his car and left the drive way. They were now on the way to Taylor's house.

Troy and his girlfriend finish watching the movie. Troy got up and took the movie out. He put the movie back in the case and shut the dvd player off. Troy then put the tv back on regular tv and shut it off. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she should be getting home. Troy asked his girlfriend if she would stay over night. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to stay over night. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she needs to go home and get her stuff. So Troy and Gabriella left his house and went to her house. Gabriella ask her mom if she could stay over night at Troy's house. Maria told Gabriella that she could stay over night and that she would see her tomorrow some time. Gabriella and her boyfriend went upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella packed her over night bag and made sure she had everything. They left her bedroom and went back down stairs. Gabriella and her boyfriend said goodbye to her mom and left the house. They back over to Troy's house and went inside it. They went upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella set her over night bag on the couch with her school bag.

That night they went back down stairs and had dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and his girlfriend went to backyard and lay in the grass. They did some talking and kissing before they went back in the house. Lucille and Jack told their son to leave his door open. Troy and his girlfriend went upstairs to his bedroom to get ready for bed. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch another movie,before they go to bed. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like to watch another movie with him,before they go to bed. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watched the movie Neighbors 2. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was find with watching the movie Neighbors 2. So they watch the movie and then went to bed for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This story was going to be a two shot but i have decided to make it a three shot. I was going to post this first part of the three shot of this hsm story on Halloween 2016 but forgot to do it. So i am posting this now. I am going try to get the last 2 parts wrote soon.


	2. Author Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

This story is on hiatus.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

There is only two chapters left on this three shot story.

This story is still on hold.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
